


What's Wrong With Tsukishima?

by haharawrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/F, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haharawrr/pseuds/haharawrr
Summary: "Woah! Haha! What's up with Tsukishima?!? Did all your height go to your hair?! You shrunk!" Tanaka laugh taunting Tsukishima who's face is red because of embarrassment."W-what about your hair, senpai? Where did it all go?" Tsukishima's snarks even more become personal that Tanaka wanted to hit the 'guy'."N-no, Tanaka. You're missing the point here." Daichi stutter, almost terrified to something.Kageyama and Hinata's laugh died down, "What point?""Tsukishima turned into a girl."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kunimi Akira/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have written. And YES I love Tsukishima.

**In every game** there's someone who loose, there's someone who win.

For Tsukishima he simply doesn't care if he's the someone who loose or the winner. But it all change after he joined Karasuno Volleyball club with his best friend Yamaguchi. 

He realize he hated being compared to Hinata, that damn shrimp who can jump really high. Or Kageyama being the king that he was. He doesn't really like them for being able to... Surpass him. He thought he didn't care.

And when they're defeated by Seijoh the feeling of hatred ignite even more. 

"Tsukki! Coach Ukai is already at the gym, let's hurry." Yamaguchi rushes and change to his comfy shirt.

He just hums in response.

They arrived at the gym, the others are already halfway finish in doing the drills. He looked at the freaks duo's direction he notice they aren't being they're ordinary selves, like they are avoiding each other. He wonders what happened that day.

He shrugged the thought and wishes the day to be just done.

But being with the same team with Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai he knew this is going to be a long day. The second-year duo is at it again. 

"Tsukishima, tell me your secret!" Nishinoya-san command while pointing a finger at him. 

His forehead furrowed.

"What secret?" They are done with the practice for today and currently cleaning the gym when Nishinoya-san and Hinata disturb him.

"You know! How to get taller!" Hinata beamed and also pointed a finger at him mimicking Noya-senpai's action.

He gave them a ridiculing smile before answering.

"Huh? What?"

"How to get—"

"I'm sorry senpai, I just can't hear you all the way down there." 

Nishinoya-san and Hinata's face was priceless and therefore he can't help but burst into laughter.

"Y-you damn Tsukishima! One day I'll get even taller than you!" Hinata curse tearily.

"Tsukki's near to reach 190 cm you know that, right?" Yamaguchi smiled. 

The two started to get depressed. Nishinoya-san clutch his chest dramatically.

"I thought if I get taller a little... Ladies will come knocking at my door." 

"Noya..." Tanaka-san started to sob.

"Dammit, Tsukishima! Just shrink already so Noya wouldn't be lonely!" He said to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima snorted and started working again.

Good thing Ennoshita-san was there to stop the impending chaos before it's too late.

"Thank you all for your hard work." The day officially ended with some few words with Takeda sensei before they all parted.

"Tsukki, don't wait for me. I'll be at Shimada-san's place practicing my serves." Yamaguchi informed him.

He look over at Yamaguchi who's changing to his uniform.

Lately he's been working really hard.

He nodded his head sign for his acknowledge and headed out. He then found Yachi and Hinata waving at him, "Oy! Walk with us!" 

He made his way to their direction. 

"And why the hell would you think I'll be walking with you guys?" Tsukishima with his snarks.

Hinata growl while Yachi just chuckled awkwardly.

"You're so salty, Tsukishima. Now it made me even wonder why the heckie girls are so attracted to you." He pouted.

"Maybe because Tsukishima-san is really handsome? Plus he's tall, girls are usually attracted to boys who're taller than them." Yachi answered for him.

"It's nice to hear from Yachi-san that I'm handsome." He comments with interest.

Yachi blush from embarrassment and shake her head, "I've heard from the g-g-girls in ny class. T-they are also interested in K-kageyama-san." 

"Ugh! Kageyama!" Hinata said in distaste, "I will make sure he will be setting more for me one day!" 

Tsukishima sighed, "I don't like girls who want me for my height." He started.

"Whenever girls start confessing to me the reason was always because I'm tall or something. Hearing it makes me sick." The two smaller ones look at him.

"If there's anyone who has a different reason to like me I would date them instantly." He said.

"Woah, Tsukishima. Didn't think you would be romantic." Hinata grinned. 

"I do not think you would ever be like that considering you are only interested with your volleyball." He responded.

"I am not!" 

Yachi giggle at the two.

"Tsukishima-san, if you are a girl what kind of guy will you be interested with?" Yachi asks him.

Tsukishima think heavily.

"Never thought of that one before... Maybe someone who would build me a time machine and pet some dinosaurs with me." He answered in a straight face.

'If he was a girl he will become a man hater' the two shared a thought looking at Tsukishima like they are not even surprised.

Their conversation ended when Tsukishima bid his farewell and turned to the other street to his neighborhood.

He walk to his house and settle at his room. Tsukishima dump his body on the bed.

"If I am a girl I wouldn't even hate you guys." He said thinking of Hinata and Kageyama.

He suddenly felt hot, like he's burning. He tried to get up from the bed but he couldn't move his body or open his mouth. And it's starting to hurt like crazy, he can't even cry all he did was to gasp to catch his breath. He felt his clothes getting bigger and something really uncomfortable that he can't explain. After the terrible heat and pain he started feeling drowsy. 

**The next day** Tsukishima didn't attend practice or his classes. The team got worried because even with the lack of interest in volleyball he never skips practice.

"His brother didn't let me enter the house this morning, he said Tsukki is just having some trouble breathing." Yamaguchi told them.

"Asthma?" Sugawara guessed.

"No. Tsukki is healthy." The friend answered.

"Hah?!? What part of that body is healthy?" Kageyama snorted.

"His mouth. Can't roast your teammates without healthy mouth." Tanaka snickered earning a loud laugh from Nishinoya and Hinata.

Daichi glared at the three who immediately shut up.

"We should pay him a visit. The summer camp is near, it will be terrible if he gets sick now." Asahi said.

The team agreed and told coach Ukai the situation, who keeps on cursing Tsukishima for not being able to attend practice.

"That tall brat! Give this to him and make sure he'll attend tomorrow!" But despite of the unending complain for not taking care of his health coach Ukai still cares for Tsukishima. Aggressively.

"Woah. Coach is intense." Tanaka shivered.

"Yeah. But he still give Tsukishima some miso soup and... A curry?" Sugawara looked through the plastic bag.

"Oh! There's a strawberry yogurt in here too! Let's eat it!" Hinata was about to grab the yogurt when Kageyama slap his hands, "Ouch!" He whined.

Kageyama glared at the shorty, "I called dibs."

"That's not how you play it!"

"They never shutting up, are they?" Kinoshita asked Daichi.

"Yes." He sighed.

"So this is his house?" Nishinoya asked the moment they arrived at the residence. Eleven boys standing in front of Tsukishima's house.

Daichi knock at the door. There's no answer.

"Huh? No one's home?" He asked Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi take over to knock, "Tsukki! The others are with me! They are worried about you!" 

"If you don't open up we'll break your front door!" Shouts Sugawara that Asahi quickly denied.

"Suga!" Daichi scolded the white haired.

A click was heard in front that stopped them from whatever they are doing. The door was opened by a flushing little long haired blonde with dark rimmed glasses. 

"What..." 

"Is that..."

The four (Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka) roared into laughter. 

"Woah! Haha! What's up with Tsukishima?!? Did all your height go to your hair?! You shrunk!" Tanaka laugh taunting Tsukishima who's face is red from embarrassment.

'That's Tsukishima?!?' how the heck did Tanaka even found out?!

"W-what about your hair, senpai? Where did it all go?" Tsukishima's snarks even more become personal that Tanaka wanted to hit the 'guy'.

'That's totally Tsukishima!' 

"N-no, Tanaka. You're missing the point here." Daichi stutter, almost terrified of something.

Kageyama, Nishinoya and Hinata's laugh died down, "What point?"

"Tsukishima turned into a girl." 

The others went silent when suddenly Yamaguchi fainted.

Why did Yamaguchi had to faint? 

Now Tsukishima needs to bear with the awkwardness inside his home. 

"H-how..." Daichi-san massaged his temple.

"D-did me and Yachi-san curse you?" Hinata utter.

They all looked at Hinata curious. What curse? How did he manage to drag Tsukishima into this?

"Shoyou, what are you saying?" Noya-san asked.

"L-last night Yachi-san and I walk together with Tsukishima home. We t-talked about girls and suddenly Yachi-san asks if—if Tsukishima was a girl what kind of guy will he be interested on and now..." Hinata get on his feet and bowed, "I'm sorry, Tsu—" 

"No one's at fault." He said. His voice became feminine that he can't help but to grimace.

"I-i'm sorry..." Hinata apologize again.

"Stop saying sorry!" He squeak. Kageyama and Tanaka-san had to control their laugh hearing Kei like that.

He glared at the two before continuing, "Your sorry won't do anything in this situation so stop." He huffed.

Nishinoya grinned, "How much did you shrunk?" He moved his face closer to Tsukishima's face that Daichi had to stop him right there.

"Even if I did shrunk, I'm sure that I'm still taller than you, senpai." Tsukishima answered sweetly.

"If Tsukishima shrunk that means..." Hinata drawled.

"Kageyama won." He said looking back at their bet during lunch time of the 'tallest first-year' where Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama are fighting for the title before the match with Seijoh. 

Kageyama totally look smug and Tsukishima badly wants to erase it.

Everybody overjoyed except the matured ones.

"There's more serious matter at hand, children." Ennoshita told them.

"If Tsukishima turned into a woman that means he can't join the men's volleyball club. He can't join the summer camp or any match at all." Daichi said.

Tsukishima thought he didn't care. 

But there's a voice inside him telling that if he let go of this now he will regret it. He took a glance over Kageyama and Hinata who look troubled. 

"This is just temporary. I magically turned to a woman maybe tomorrow I'll be magically turned to my old self." 'And beat Kageyama into that petty bet.' Tsukishima thought.

"...Right! And we still have time! Prelims are still far-off. No pressure, okay?" Sugawara pat the back of Tsukishima.

"Y-yes..." He blushed. Pathetic! Blushing over a simple pat?!

"But there's the summer camp..." Hinata said which he was super excited about.

They all jolted when Daichi slammed a hand on the table where they gathered.

"We need to consult coach Ukai about this." 

They all agreed to their captain and woke Yamaguchi to go with them. 

The eleven guys stared at the female blonde who's wearing an oversize shirt and a pants that's a bigger fit on him—for christ—her at all.

"You're gonna wear _that_?" Kageyama pointed at the pants.

"The people living in this house are big, _Kageyama-san_. You think I am ready to transform into a small woman?" She squawk at him. 

Kageyama's brow knitted. He was so done with Tsukishima and her snarks, now that he turned to a woman her saltines got only doubled!

"You know what, _Tsukishima-san_? You are a very attractive small woman. But there's only one thing that's been missing." Kageyama pulled out a tape and taped Tsukishima's mouth.

"There." He smirked, "Sooo my type." 

She wants to beat up Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Stop picking on Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi faced Tsukishima and carefully took off the tape on his mouth, "T-tsukki, don't let it get to you!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Oy, you two. Stop fighting." Daichi sighed.

"They are bonding, Daichi-san." Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

Sugawara had to interfere and pulled Kageyama with him and Tsukishima with Daichi.

"Tsukishima, I will let you borrow my shirts and pants." Hinata said who still thinks it's his fault.

"Ew. Gross." 

Veins pop to Hinata's head.

When they arrived at coach Ukai's store they found him smoking in front. He smiled and wave at them.

"Hey. How's Tsukishima?" 

Tsukishima stepped out behind Daichi.

A girl with a blond long curly hair and black rimmed glasses, her clothes were bigger than her and her pants— 

Ukai looked at his students who keeps avoiding his gaze. The cigarettes fall from his hands.

"I DO NOT COACH FOR A TEAM THAT HARASSES WOMAN!" He rampage and almost beat Tanaka who stands closer to him.

"W-wha— coach! It's not what you think!" Kinoshita hugged the arm that wants to beat Tanaka. 

"W-we harass no one! This is Tsukishima!!" Hinata shouted.

Ukai process the words...

"WHAT?!? AND YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF HARASSING YOUR TEAMMATES SISTER?!?" 

'His mind is close at all' they all thought at once. 

"C-coach, I am Tsukishima K-kei. This morning I woke up with a girl's body." 

And believe her. Coach Ukai fainted more dramatic than Yamaguchi.


	2. Chapter 2: How high can she fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the point of staying in this club, now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can leave your comments as many as you want╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯ i love reading them.

  
**"Uwahh!** I'm so sorry, Tsukishima!!!" It's been thirteen minutes and Yachi-san wouldn't stop crying.

Just like Hinata, she thinks it's her fault Tsukishima turned like that.

"Yachi-san, please stop crying. People are looking." She pats her back and gave her a tissue.

"Y-yeah, Yachi-san. And didn't coach Ukai told us to keep Tsukki's situation a secret?" Yamaguchi told the girl.

After the dramatic fainting and waking up, coach Ukai made a short meeting on deciding whether she should play and how to turn her to his old self.

In the meantime the _guy_ Tsukishima will be gone to attend a different training camp and she will be Tsukishima's cousin, _Tsukishima Keita_ , that will be taking his place until the _guy_ Tsukishima came back. How Takeda sensei make that story he don't know.

"B-but how can you play volleyball now?" Yachi asked her.

Tsukishima avoid looking at Yachi's eyes.

"Coach said I can still play with the team. But until I changed back I can't participate to any official games." He looked back to what Takeda sensei told him after he also learned about his sudden transformation.

_"There's no experience where you can't learn from."_

There's not much from it. A simple and easy advice for someone who turned to a girl.

"... Tsukishima?" She look at Yachi-san.

"I'm a little worried." She confessed to her.

"What is it, Tsukishima-san? I'll do anything for you!" She almost snorted at Yachi-san but she needs to stop herself. She's the one needing her help.

"I have nothing to wear. I find it troublesome to shop so I was wondering if you can lend me some of your clothes you no longer wanted." Her brother keeps on insisting they should buy but she said this will just be temporary so why bother?

The only thing she had right now is an undergarment and the uniform she's currently wearing that Kiyoko-san owned during her middle school and it's not even for high schoolers.

"I will give you **all** of my clothes." Tsukishima deeply regretted asking Yachi-san about this.

Yamaguchi put a hand on Yachi-san's shoulder and facepalm, "Yachi-san, I'm sure Tsukki will be happy if you just give her _some_ you no longer wanted."

"Thank you, Yamaguchi." What would she ever do without Yamaguchi by her side.

"I'm sor—huh?" Yamaguchi's hands is on his own chest like he can't believe Tsukishima just thanked him.

"Stop looking at me like I never treated you equal." She growled to her best friend.

"Oyy! Tsukishimaaa!!" Tanaka-san and Noya-san came running from the hallway, both waving at them.

They both handed her a large bag.

"We asked Onee-chan for some spare clothes for you and she gave us this!" Nishinoya said.

"I didn't know you have a big sister, Nishinoya-san?" She said looking at the bag. It's a little heavy, she doesn't know how to carry it back home.

"She's my sister actually..." Tanaka-san sighed, "Anyway, let's see those fits!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"What's that?" She literally jump when someone blew to her ear. It was none other than the king. He's smiling, taunting her.

"It's none of your—" she was interrupted by a certain _shrimp_ jumping out of nowhere.

"What's that?!" Hinata pointed at the bag she's holding.

"You stupid shrimp! Will you stop jumping out of nowhere?!" She hissed at Hinata.

"Tsukishima," the latter grinned, "I just want to say you no longer have the rights to call me a shrimp the moment you turned to a woman and shrunk to my height."

Tsukishima wished Hinata will never grow an inch again. **Ever.**

"So, what is that?" Hinata asks again.

She didn't answer, instead she opened the bag. It was almost shining like a diamond.

Tsukishima pick one clothe. It was... Not even appropriate for high schoolers.

"On t-the second thought I'll take it back!" Tanaka-san took the bag and the piece of clothe she was holding.

They were all blushing furiously.

He look at Kageyama who's looking more red than all of them, "Stop blushing you, pervert."

Kageyama blushed even harder, "I-i'm not—Hinata is blushing too!" He pointed at Hinata.

"W-wha— it's Tanaka-san and Noya-senpai!" He pointed at the two who jolted.

Yachi-san fainted who were catched by Yamaguchi.

They covered their cheeks to hide their blushing.

"I'll take it." Tsukishima whispered.

"W-what?" Tanaka-san can't even look at her straight in the eye because of embarrassment.

"I'll take what I can get, okay? It's not like I'll have to wear everything inside." She pouted and Kageyama _almost_ thought it was cute.

"You should wear the decent ones at morning and the sexy ones at night, Tsukishima!" Hinata suggested and they all look at him.

A few seconds later he was smoking because his face is hot.

"I-i'm thinking t-that uh— s-since you don't seem to-to like t-those sexy looking ones—you s-should just wear it at n-night! I am not being a creep or anything!" He said and dash out.

And Tsukishima is silently considering Hinata's idea.

"Did his brain actually _expand_?" She whispered only meant it for herself.

"I think your brain just _shrink_ with your body." Kageyama said.

She kicked him on the leg.

"Oy, enough you too. Anyway Tsukishima, if you need any help... Just ask your senpais!" Tanaka-san said while posing together with Nishinoya-san.

"We got your back, Tsukishima!" Nishinoya winked.

At that second she felt she is important.

"Thank you, senpai." She smiled genuinely.

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Yachi-san and Yamaguchi stand there admiring her smile. Nishinoya reach for his fast beating heart. _'crap. This is bad'_ he curse.

This is the first time for Kageyama to see Tsukishima smile like this and he thought it is the brightest and not even any stars can defeat it.

Tanaka tugged Nishinoya's sleeves, "Why are you smiling like that, Tsukishima. It's not like we done anything for you to snap." If Kageyama and Nishinoya saw their brightest light, Tanaka saw the glimpse of hell.

" _Hah_?" And there goes the snarky Tsukishima.

"Crap! Run for it!" Tanaka ran pulling Noya-san and Kageyama with him.

"Tanaka-san doesn't affect your charm huh..." Yamaguchi hummed.

"What are you saying, Yamaguchi." She pouted. Damn that bald! This is what she get after showing her appreciation?!

"Kageyama and Nishinoya senpai both looks like they saw an angel while Tanaka-san looks like someone who saw his scariest nightmare." He said, taking the bag from her.

He walks with Yachi-san who's also smiling like she understands what Yamaguchi is trying to say.

"Now that you are a girl... I wonder who has the patience among _them_ to build you a time machine." He laughs.

W-what? How did he knows about the time machine thing?!

"Hinata told me." Yamaguchi answered like he knows what she's thinking. Yachi-san glance at her direction.

"No, we should think if _they_ wouldn't mind petting some dinosaurs." Yachi said.

Yamaguchi chuckled, "If Tsukishima ordered _them_ to feed their hands to the dinosaurs I think _they_ would do it with a smile."

Why is this two talking as if she wasn't there?!

 **When the** practice comes she was pouting the whole time and she wasn't even aware.

"Coach! I would like to ban Tsukishima for being adorable!" Nishinoya screamed.

"Nishinoya! Stop bullying Tsukishima!" Daichi scolded him.

"Man, stop treating Tsukishima like a child. Are you her father or something?" Sugawara grinned at Daichi.

Tsukishima pouted even more, "Oh yeah?! Then you should have banned Hinata for being a gossip boy!" She adorably pointed at Hinata who's _getting_ serious on his serves.

She's _really_ cute. Sugawara almost cried.

He hugged the furious Tsukishima, "She is _our_ child, Daichi!" Sugawara sniffed.

"Yes, yes..." Daichi facepalm.

"Oy oy! Stop shouting! Hinata, focus on your serves! Nishinoya, on your receives!" Coach Ukai command.

"You, Tsukishima." He pointed at her, "Try to jump at Kageyama's toss."

She nod and took her position. Kageyama does the same. Coach Ukai pass Kageyama the ball and he toss it above the net. Tsukishima ran and tried to jump and hit the ball.

"Eh?—"

Everyone turned silent after witnessing the jump.

"Tsukishima, you..." Tanaka pointed and Ennoshita shushed him.

**"I can't even reach the net at this rate..."**

Damn it! Why did she has to shrink?!? Why?! Just why?!

The only thing that she got an upper hand on is gone.

_What's the point of staying in this club, now?_


	3. Someone who can stop her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! I also saw your glasses middle blocker! Did he shrunk? I also thought his hair grew long." Lev asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo hey guys. I notice that my chapters are short. And I realize that it's not fun to read if it's always the cliff hanger soo i thought maybe I'll just update every monday and prolong my chapters! I hope it's fine with you guys! Please don't forget to comment! I would love to see your thoughts about this fanfiction!

**She wasn't** looking forward at the training camp unlike Hinata.

Especially ever since she turned into a woman, the flaring competency inside her is slowly fading. All of she thought a chance of defeating Hinata and Kageyama are gone.

_Eventually she will just turned like her brother._

"Is that the skytree!?"

"That's just a normal steel tower..." She heard Kenma said, the Nekoma's setter.

She doesn't really care.

 _"She should stop ignoring us."_ Kageyama mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Ennoshita asks, carrying the bags of second years out the bus.

"Tsukishima." He spit her name. Ever since the failing jump of Tsukishima she started ignoring him and Hinata. It really turned that bad because it was him and Hinata ignoring each other not Tsukishima ignoring _them_. The two of them even thought of ambushing her if this got worst.

"Hmm?" Ennoshita-san hummed, not really listening.

"Ah. Daichi. Are you not missing some people?" Kuroo-san look around like he's looking for someone, "Like a specific blond... tall, Glasses, middle blocker?"

The Karasuno shivered.

"Well, Tsukishima can't attend right now. He's being send to another training camp." Daichi answered. He pointed at the _smaller_ Tsukishima who's in a world of her own, "So, we took his cousin and brought her with us."

Kuroo stared at her for a second and he grinned, "Ah. I see." And Kenma didn't like that grin.

"Come on, practice is about to start." Kuroo started walking back to the Shinzen Private highschool. He glance at the girl one more time.

"Are you uncomfortable with your hair?" Suga asks the girl who keeps fanning over her nape.

"Hot." She grunted.

"S-scrunchies! Haha! Since, I am _coincidentally_ carrying some hair ties with me I-i can give you some!" Hinata stammer. He flash his smile and offered the hair ties to her.

Kenma deeply examine Hinata's interaction with the blond.

Tsukishima didn't even bother looking at Hinata and keeps on walking to the gym. Suga chuckled nervously. _'First it was Kageyama and Hinata, now Tsukishima? What is happening with my first years?'_ Sugawara sighed internally.

The dejected Hinata is being pat by Kenma.

"Hinata!!!" Lev came running to them waving his hands, "Did you grow?!"

"Lev, stop being so loud." Kenma scolded him.

"Aren't you being so rude." Hinata huffed at Lev, "And it's not like you can grow in two weeks!"

"I grew 2 mm." The tall half russian smiled cheekily.

"G-gah!"

"Ah! I also saw your glasses middle blocker! Did he shrunk? I also thought his hair grew long." Lev asks.

 **"She's ignoring** them." Asahi observes at Hinata and Kageyama who keeps on trying to approach Tsukishima but failing.

"This is bad..." Daichi groaned, "What if she leave the team?"

The silence fell among the third years.

"But... Didn't you notice?" Sugawara whispered. The two looks at him curious, "Tsukishima's change of attitude. It's like she become more expressive ever since—" he couldn't finish his sentence because Daichi shushed him.

" _That_... She's been expressing more and more emotions that we don't even know that exist within her." Suga explain, "let's try to understand her more this time and if she wants to leave the team maybe we can stop her. We have to put a bit of an effort though.. since she's been so difficult right now." He smiled.

"Asahi-san." Tsukishima walk to the third years, sweaty, "Can you fix my hair?"

"A-ah sure."

She handed the hair tie that Hinata's been bribing her.

" _He_ wouldn't stop jumping around like a frog." She deadpans.

Daichi pats her head and Asahi proceed to fix her hair into bun. He is surprised on how soft it is.

**"ALRIGHT!"**

Tsukishima literally squeak.

"We're aiming for no penalties!"

 _'they don't have to be so loud.'_ Tsukishima thought.

After Asahi's done the coaches are calling for practice. She sat at the bench together with Yachi-san, Kiyoko-senpai, Takeda-sensei and the coach.

Apparently those loud guys are their opponents, **Fukurodani Academy**.

The game starts and she's amaze to her team mates on how they are _perfectly_ doesn't sync at all. Nishinoya-san who keeps on jumping for toss and failing, the failed synchronized attack and all. Tsukishima wasn't sure herself if she's glad she wasn't at court with those guys.

"Tsukki, stop laughing." Yamaguchi said to the other who is surprisingly doesn't know how to contain her laughter.

The other guys who's inside the court keep sending glares at her.

"Hmm?" Akaashi hummed, the Fukurodani setter, looking at the girl.

After the game which clearly the Karasuno's lost, they have to dash over the green slope behind the hill as penalty. And the team keeps on bothering Tsukishima that she also have to participate on the run.

"Oh, come on, Tsukishima!" Pester Nishinoya.

"You're no fun!" Tanaka grunt.

"No." She answered with finality.

"You look nice with your hair fix like that." Kageyama suddenly said out of the topic.

"Thanks. That's my hair tie she's using." Answered Hinata who looks smug.

"Your hair tie contributes _nothing_ on how naturally good Tsukishima looks." Suga counter. Daichi wasn't even surprised on how Sugawara can be mature and be childish the next minute later, "She's my child after all."

"Aren't Sugawara-senpai being biased towards Tsukki..." Yamaguchi sweat drop.

"Whatever. Say what you want I still am not going. Besides, I am helping Kiyoko-senpai." Tsukishima reason.

"It's okay, I have the other managers helping with me, you can come." Kiyoko answered.

She seeks at Yachi asking for help. And Yachi neglected her. (She's busy taking care of their drinks for later that she didn't notice Tsukishima needing her help)

She looks at Nishinoya-san and the others who also wants her to _(_ _suffer)_ run and back to Yachi that didn't throw even an inch of a glance at her and back to them again.

"Join them, Tsukishima." Even the coach?!

She doesn't have a choice. She _(suffered)_ ran with them. She can't keep up at all especially at Hinata and Kageyama racing each other!

"Huh? Why is the other blond manager running with them?" Yaku asks when he saw the Karasuno running with Tsukishima.

"Gah! T-that Tanaka! Being all smug because they had _three_ managers now?!" Taketora curse under his breath.

"Yeah. She's beautiful and hot. I heard she's also a first year like the _**other**_ Tsukishima." Lev answered, he's wiping his own sweat.

And then he laugh, "Man! I thought she's the tall glasses who've just shrank! They look really similar! Must be because they are cousins!"

Kenma who were silently listening glance at the figure of the woman Tsukishima.

Kuroo bonk Lev's head.

"Aren't you a nosy one. If you have so much time fawning over her why don't you use it instead in practicing your receives."

The time the Karasuno is finish with their penalties Tsukishima is _dead_.

It's already sundown and she thinks her team mates are so _awesome_ trying to take all the penalties for themselves. And she really _has_ to join everytime.

She lacks stamina ever since she was a boy. Now that she turned to a girl she thinks it got worst. _Her height and now this?_ God must be having fun playing with her.

"I think Tsukishima is planning on her own show entitled, **"Yachi-san and Kiyoko-senpai neglected me, so I try reincarnating to another world"**." Tanaka snickered.

She just groaned.

"Oy, stop it, Tanaka." Daichi calling down Tanaka-san.

"Can you stand?" Yamaguchi ask her.

Her legs and arms are all trembly that she can't stand from the grass. Even moving her head is so painful.

"Yamaguchi, if I ask you to carry me back to the gym, will you do it?" She said to him.

"Err. Tsukki." He would like to. But his body is also aching.

"If you ask **me** to offer my arms and legs, I will give it with no hesitation." Kageyama answered, still catching his breath. He's in that tired phase where you say what you say without thinking.

"Yes." She answered. She's so tired to think or talk back to Kageyama.

" _I_ will just carry Tsukishima back." Daichi said and carried the sore Tsukishima away from the guys.

"I think it would be a nice idea if you stay five feet away from Tsukishima starting today, Kageyama." Suga patted Kageyama.

"Huh?" Kageyama blink.

Hinata and the others also followed them.

"Oy, are you guys still planning on having an extra practice later?" Kinoshita ask them.

"I still have to work on my serves so..." Yamaguchi answered.

 _'their body already aching from all the penalties and now they want to practice more?'_ Tsukishima silently groaned.

Tsukishima doesn't get it why they have to pour everything into this.

_This is all just a club after all._

"Tsukishima-san, are you okay?" Said the worried managers from Shinzen and from Fukurodani.

Daichi-san put her down and all the managers are circling her.

"Are your legs hurting?" Yukie-san asks, manager from Fukurodani.

"A little." She lied. It is hurting _a lot._

"You didn't have to join them in every penalties..." Suzumeda-san said.

"Yeah." The two from Shinzen agreed.

"The next time they will force me to join, I'll abandon them." She stated making all the managers chuckle.

"Ah, Suzumeda-san, did you do it?" Kiyoko-senpai asks Suzumeda-san.

"Huh?" Suzumeda-san said cluelessly.

"Yukiepe..." Kiyoko-senpai looks at Yukie-san who purposely ignored Kiyoko.

**"No one prepared for dinner."**

The managers are now running to the cafeteria. _'more running?!?'_ Tsukishima thought.

They are all at the door when it opened by Takeda-sensei.

"Oh, girls." He was surprised to see them.

"Sensei...! We forgot to cook!" Yachi panic.

Takeda-sensei smiled, "I already did. I know you guys work hard today."

 _'he's an angel!'_ the girls cried.

"What are you doing?" Yaku asks the managers. The boys are already entering the hall. Kenma peer from behind Yaku.

"Hailing our dear savior." They answered.

 _'even Kiyoko-san is hailing!'_ Taketora stunned.

Tsukishima just stand there worn-out from all the running and thinking.

Forget about eating, she'll just wash and go to bed.

"Are you okay, Tsukishima- _san_?" Kuroo leveled the girl to see her face clearly. She was pouting and on the verge of throwing a tantrum, it's adorable.

"Ah. She short circuit." The girls pull her to their table.

Every volleyball boys are looking at their table.

"Are we... In heaven?" They all thought in unison.

The girls are having a small talks and trying to feed Tsukishima. While she just accepts whatever they feed her and smile and talk as well. Sometimes they laugh at whatever the other says.

"Wow. Must be nice to be Tsukishima." Tanaka is jealous dammit! She's having her own harem when she's a boy in a woman's body! And Kiyoko-san smiling for her?!?

"Yamaguchi don't mind." Narita told Yamaguchi who's also watching the girls.

"H-ha?" He startled.

"I know you are jealous of having the others talk to your best friend. It's okay. It's fine." Ennoshita and Narita patted him on the back and he just looks at them bewildered.

He's looking at Yachi-san though...

"She fits with them perfectly." Daichi shakes his head.

"I know. She inherited that side of me." Suga smiled like a _real_ mom.

"You are not her real mother. Stop acting like you are the one who carried her for months." Asahi said.

"Hm. She's interesting." Kuroo comment.

"Kuro. Don't." Kenma told him.

"What?" Kuroo ask with fake innocence.

"I know you, Kuro. Whatever you are thinking, stop thinking about it."

"Oh, come on, Kenma. It's just a little _game_." Kuroo grinned.


End file.
